Time to Play Games
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Setsuna is going to make sure Mamoru won't be bothering any of the senshi in the future. What better way is there than to use the past?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the anime used in here.

This fic is written because I've decided to try something new. Plus Laney-chan kind of had nice ideas. So, here my entry for _Underused characters challenge. _

Character chosen: Setsuna Meioh

I'm trying to write a humor story about Setsuna WHILE hating Mamoru and showing how powerful I think Setsuna really is.

* * *

**Time to play games**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

Setsuna slowly scanned the room. She was very well aware that whoever decided to ruin her afternoon was here. If only she knew who and where he or she was hiding. She was going to make them pay. For a second she looked down at her black summer dress which was completely wet and smelled like green tea. Just a few minutes ago she had been sitting in this hotelroom enjoying her tea and the warm weather.

Then suddenly someone had the nerve to throw a football on the table knocking everything over. She looked back up at the room. All doors were closed and there was no sign that the football had broken a window or anything. Which meant that the 'funny' person was somewhere in her room.

''I can see your breasts!'' Suddenly a voice sang causing the green haired woman to jump up. ''I love me some Setsuna breasts!''

Annoying Setsuna turned around. She recognized that voice. It was that annoying future king of Tokyo. As if the perpetrator knew he was been discovered he appeared from behind the closet. ''I can totally see your bra through your dress. Are you as turned on as I am?''

''You've seriously hit a new low.'' Setsuna muttered. She didn't even seem to be embarrassed of her exposed undergarment. ''Why are you in here?'' For some reason she was actually curious about his answer. Last thing she checked he was at the beach with Usagi and the other senshi.

Mamoru put a hand through his hair and then blinked a couple of times. ''Alright. I'm sorry. I know I haven't been acting like a prince lately but I too am having some serious doubts about my future. For some reason it's only natural for Usagi to doubt. But whenever I want to talk about my feelings I'm suddenly a gay man or a pathetic cape boy. I just need someone to listen to me.''

A smirk appeared on Setsuna's lips. This was just too hilarious to be actually happening. ''So because you needed to talk you decided to obsess about my exposed bra and throw a football?'' She paused for a moment. ''You're just like a little kid.''

''If that's what you like.'' Mamoru replied, shrugging.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. ''Ok. You can leave now. I really have nothing to tell you. Expect that if you keep this behaviour up Haruka or Makoto will probably kill you by the end of the week.''

''You want to tell them what I did? Because I didn't do anything. As far as I'm concerned I wasn't even here and you're making up stories because your jealous of Usagi.'' The black haired man said. It seemed as if he felt like he had just quoted the bible in one sentence. He really couldn't look happier.

''I do envy Usagi. And maybe I'm a bit jealous of her as well.'' Setsuna admitted. Mamoru immidiately focussed on the green haired woman again.

''So you want me?''

''No.'' Came the answer. ''I'm jealous of her because she's naive enough to not see through your character.''

Mamoru's smile completely dissapeared. ''You annoying old woman! I tried to give you a chance to be my favourite senshi but you just ruined it. Want to bet that all the other senshi would be pleased to know you won't be any competition.''

Setsuna sighed. ''You want them to have sex with you just to be your favourite senshi?'' How weak was that?

The black haired man shook his head. ''I'm going to pick one of you guys to be my queen once Serenity is out of the way.'' He could see how Setsuna's eyes softened up a bit. Did she actually like this idea.

''You're a genius Mamoru-san.'' She chirped. For some reason Mamoru couldn't be more afraid of this woman now. He had never seen her like this. Usually she was sarcastic, hardly smiled and only talked when needed. Now she was acting like a complete different person. ''You're not just testing whether I'm true to my princess, are you?''

''Ofcourse not!'' Mamoru said. He quickly jumped onto the bed and started unbuckling his belt. Maybe this was Setsuna's true nature.

The green haired senshi of time started to walk up to him and eventually crawled up the bed, lying on top of him. ''Oh Mamoru. You're so hot.''

''I am, aren't I?'' He said with a big smile.

''You're the man.'' Setsuna whispered in his ear. ''What to do with such a big boy?''

Mamoru wanted to grab her breast but she stopped him by taking his hand into her own. ''Not yet my love.''

On the inside Setsuna was laughing. Men were such fools. Ofcourse she wasn't really interested in him. He had ruined that oppertunity the moment she met him in this time. Besides, who would fall for someone who had completely snapped after being kipnapped by Galaxia two years ago. It was back then that Mamoru had started to behave like a little horny child.

She sat up, looking down at him. ''Tell me about your feelings Mamoru. Women love men who are in tocuh with their emotions.''

Mamoru had a look written over his face which showed he wasn't in a mood of talking right now. She didn't care, obviously. He was too obsessed about the fact he had someone who was actually interested in him other than Usagi. ''I don't want to marry Usagi. She's such a klutz. No one is capable of loving her. I'm too mature for her. Everytime I get kipnapped by beautiful women like Nehelenia and Galaxia and all those other youma chicks... I realise that I'm too manly to be with a eighteen year old.''

''You're so right.'' Setsuna nodded. If only he knew she was over two thousand years old herself. It was something that just came with being the senshi of time and space. ''But do you know what really makes you a man in my eyes. In the eyes of all senshi?''

He shook his head although he could think of a couple of manly answers. ''This.'' Setsuna went on and suddenly pressed her hand against his balls.

''AAAAH! GOD! Stop! that hurts!'' He yelled in pain as Setsuna nails dug into his skin.

Setsuna smirked. ''You're such a fool Mamoru-san. Women hate men who cheat on their lovers. Besides, Serenity is my queen. Even if you were do-able I wouldn't do it. It's my loyalty to my queen, princess and friend which keep me from doing so.'' She licked her lips. ''The only thing that makes you a man is the thing I'm holding in my hands. Without that you're just a,'' There was a slight pause. ''Nothing.''

She tightened the grip on his package until the man beneath her couldn't stop screaming in pain. ''I won't rip it off. Don't cry like a little baby. Consider this a warning Mamoru Chiba.'' Then she let go.

The black haired cape man immidiately pushed the older woman off of him and jumped off the bed. ''You're insane!'' With that he took a red rose in his hands, ready to transform into his alter ego Tuxedo Kamen.

''So what you're going to do now? Throw a rose at me? Why the whole get up to just throw a rose?'' The senshi of time wondered out loud. She had also gotten up from the bed. ''Did you all see that?''

''Huh?'' Mamoru asked, turning around in shock when he heard another door open. In front of him stood all senshi except for Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. ''You set me up!'' He pointed at Usagi who was near tears.

''Mamo-ch...'' She paused and shook her head. ''No, Chiba-kun, how could you do this to me?''

Mamoru turned around to face Setsuna. ''You knew! You knew I was going to come here, didn't you? You set me up!''

''Yes. Blame it on everyone but yourself.'' Setsuna said with a smile. ''I am the senshi of time. I knew what you were going to do because I had already seen it. All I had to do was make sure everyone heard it.''

The black haired man clenched his fists, forgetting the rose he was holding, causing the thorns to dig deep into his skin. ''Ouch! goddammit!'' He yelled, throwing the rose on the ground.

Haruka rolled her eyes. ''He just couldn't help himself. Always throwing a rose. Even if the timing is everything but perfect.''

''Shut up!'' Mamoru screamed, now turning around to face the other senshi again. ''She tricked me! She's an Obake! Obey me! I am your king!''

''I don't think so.'' Setsuna said, pointing her garnet rod at him.

Mamoru just looked at her with a fearful look on his eyes. How could she have that wand without being tranformed into Sailor Pluto? As if to read his mind Setsuna decided to answer his unasked question. ''Our powers are growing. Yours on the other hand have stopped growing. They aren't shining as bright anymore. I guess this means.... death.''

His eyed widened as Setsuna raised her garnet rod to kill him off. The last thing he heard was the laughing of all the other senshi including Usagi.

-----

When he woke up again he realized he was lying on his bed. _'A dream?'_ he looked around the room. There was no one here. Just his plain old room.

''No. It wasn't a dream.'' Suddenly a voice spoke causing Mamoru to look up at the window. In front of him stood a tall woman with incredibly long hair. The rod she was holding in her hand made him eventually realize who she was. She was the woman from his dreams!

''Sailor Moon is about to awaken for the first time in this world. I don't need you to destroy her like you saw in your dream.'' The green haired senshi spoke.

''I would never do such a thing! It was just a dream!'' Mamoru yelled.

The senshi of time nodded. ''It still hasn't happened. I gave you a glimpse of your future. Save yourself the trouble. Never ever come near Sailor Moon or the other senshi. Don't even dare to breathe the same air as Usagi Tsukino. Or I _will _cut if off.''

''Cut it off?'' He repeated.

''If you paid close attention to the vision I gave you, you would know what I mean.'' The suddenly pale look on his face told her enough. He knew. ''Well then, nice talking to you cape boy.''

-----

_4 years later (the present)_

Setsuna twirled around the room causing Haruka and Michiru to look at her with questioning looks on their faces. ''So where have you been last night Setsuna?'' Haruka finally wanted to know.

''I just went out. Take a walk. You know, I couldn't sleep well lately.'' Came the reply.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. ''First thing I've heard about it.''

Before any of them could speak up the door suddenly flew open revealing Rei Hino who was holding her cellphone in the air. ''Mamoru-san.... he...he disappeared last night! No one can find him. Acoording to the police he moved away to America four years ago.''

''That can't be right.'' Michiru said. She tried her best to sound concerned.

Haruka just eyed at Setsuna who was glowing all of a sudden. ''Sets, do you happen to know where he is? Seeing as you went missing last night as well?''

Both Rei and Michiru now also looked at the senshi of time. Setsuna just shrugged. ''How the hell am I suppossed to make him disappear in just one night and change police files to make it look like he left four years ago? Time travel? Don't make me laugh. Hahahaha!'' With that said she practically danced her way out of the room.

''She's right,'' Michiru said. ''She couldn't have possibly done that in one night.''

**The End**

* * *

I'm getting so damned good at making Mamoru disappear. Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
